My version of Mark of Athena
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Hey this is what i think will happen in the mark of Athena. if you like it PLEASE comment because otherwise i probably won't keep writing. new chapters will be submitted every two to three days,oh and also sorry about the short chapters, writers block!
1. SUPRISE!

**Okay people, tell me what you think... but sorry about the short chapters, writers block! And i really hope you like it, i really want to be a writer one day. Oh and is this enough Percabeth? I made a lot more detailed changes. Hope you likes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo called a quick meeting in the bunk room. They were about to land In the middle of a large, armed, training camp. And they didn't like their chances.<p>

"Keep you cool. Reyna isn't good with guests." Jason eye's turned strait to Piper with concern. When his eye's drifted back to everyone he continued. "With any luck they'll have gotten the message and Percy will have convinced them to hold their fire."

At Percy's name, Annabeth had tuned out. For months it was the only name that stuck in her head. She mixed it up for everything; M. Percy, Don't worry about me or Percy, Percy! At night she would dream about things they had done together in the past. Her most common memory was when Hephaestus sent them to check on one of his forges, they had been discovered by the weird seal dogs. The Telekhines had escaped from where Percy trapped most of them and where regaining weapons to fight them. Percy made it clear Annabeth was to go, so when she hesitated Percy stopped her.

"Better to have one of us come back and tell him the truth than for both of us to die." He looked serious and knowing Percy, that was rare. But she saw something else in his eyes, beyond fear or worry, she saw anger. She couldn't help herself; she leaned forward and kissed him; their first kiss. In a way it felt that she had token a piece of him with her. But that piece had faded over the many years, but it kept renewing itself over the years. Every time he did something stupid, she would kiss him. He would always just grin until the danger they were in would snap him back into attention. After the big titan war, Percy was offered immortality. Annabeth thought she was going to pass out, she felt the blood drain from her face. She looked up to see Percy looking at her she quickly looked away and lost her breath when she heard, "I'm honored and everything, Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." and she was even more shocked when he made his gift for the better, making the gods pay better attention to their children, it was then she decided she liked him. She couldn't help laugh when later that night he was admitting his feelings and...

"Annabeth, did you hear me?" Jason leaned forward on his elbows; his eyebrow's knit with concern. She blinked a few time to clear the memory from her vision. When she had regained her concentration she said the first thing that came to mind, "Huh?" Piper put an arm around her for comfort and smiled sympathetically. Annabeth sighed, _well_, she thought,_ can't sneak love past the daughter of love itself._ So she gave a reassuring smile to Piper and asked her what Jason had said.

"Jason said that it doesn't matter what the Romans say we are to laugh it off like a joke. I mean this IS their home and we ARE way outnumbered."Piper explained. Leo laughed, "Yeah like 4 to 4000!" But Annabeth could hear the worry and nervousness behind his voice. When the table shook, She guessed Piper, who was sitting across from her and Leo, had kicked him. Annabeth put a hand to her mouth and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. Then remembered that was what she used to do when Percy was doing something stupid, and saddened immediately. It took about ten minutes, but they finally landed in the middle of a large field surrounded by roman Barracks.

As much as Annabeth tried, she couldn't shake the butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach. What if's started floating around in her head. What if he doesn't remember her? What if he has a NEW girlfriend? What if he realized he could do better? She stepped out onto the plank that connected the boat to the earth. She was the last one off the ship and she could see everyone shaking hands and making happy reunions. She felt lost, until one word, or more specifically, one voice lifted her heart and spirit immediately.

"Annabeth?" She looked up to see a boy with black hair and those sea green eye's she got lost in too often. He seemed uneasy but she couldn't help herself, she threw herself into a sprint and shouted his name, "Percy!" She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. She was so happy and joyous!

She breathed in the sense of familiarity; the way he smelled like the sea, salty and fresh, the steady beating of his heart. Things she had dreaded forgetting for months finally returned. For the first time since he had gone missing, Annabeth finally felt safe with his strong arms around her. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She slowly pulled herself away and she felt her smile disappear.

"You seaweed brain! What were you trying to do… get rid of me?" She threw a punch at his shoulder. But when he looked up she saw pain and confusion in his eyes, her anger dissapeared. She had never seen Percy this way before, ever since she met him and he was 12. Annabeth felt bad and hugged him tightly; scared she would lose him again.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Annabeth heard pain in Percy's voice and realized he was on the brink of tears. She pulled away and smiled kindly, looking into his eyes. She had waited for the right time to bring out a surprise she knew Percy would love! "I have something that will cheer you up! Come on out Mrs. Jackson!"


	2. My Girl Who? Dad? What?

**Percy**

* * *

><p>Seeing Annabeth was crazy. Percy didn't know what to expect from her… she was always so unpredictable. When he first arrived at camp Jupiter, Annabeth was the only thing from his old life he could remember; not his mom, not his home… his girlfriend! Not saying he wasn't glad he remembered her, especially since for those past months she was the only thing that kept him sane. He was always scared to tell anyone about her, or even shut his eyes in case he would forget her altogether!<p>

At first when he called out her name he was unsure, was she going to ignore him, freak out, go into a total lecture about how unreliable amnesiac boyfriends were; he just didn't know! But when she wrapped her arms around him, he felt totally at home. He didn't remember how long he had liked Annabeth, but he did remember when he would carry around her picture in his pocket; it was the only good thing in his life, being a demi-god. At time's he would hate it, losing friends and never knowing when the last time you saw them would be. Two years after Percy met her, he started becoming very protective of her but he didn't know why. But holding her in his arms, Percy had a different feeling, one he didn't recognize. Annabeth was so happy and relieved, but he just felt totally in shock as he kissed her. He was even more shocked when his mom stepped off the boat.

With the help of Jason, Percy convinced Reyna; the other Praetor, to allow his mom and stepfather Paul to live in the city. Within the camp was a large city where descendants of gods lived, went to school, raised family's all within protection. He knew she would be safe there, and that was all he wanted; her and Paul to be safe!

"Please just stay here until its safe. I'll be back from my quest so fast you won't even miss me. You'll have lots of peace to finish your book too and I know you'll LOVE it here." Percy knew his mother would miss him but he wanted so desperately for her to be safe… away from Gaea. Hesitantly she nodded as she released Paul's clutched hand and gave Percy a long hug; one he had longed for, for as long as he could remember… literally! His mother married a guy Percy had nicknamed smelly Gabe, but until Percy knew he was a half blood he didn't know his mom did it just to mask his demigod scent. She finally got rid of Gabe and married Paul, and went to college to become what she had always wanted to be, a writer!

He walked away from Reyna explaining to his parents the rules about living in the city. Percy was just too distracted to stand still so he kept walking until he reached a ridge where he sat down. He had been deep in thought for about two minutes when he heard a voice that always seemed to clear his mind.

"Hey seaweed brain… got any time for your girlfriend?" Annabeth stood behind him in DIY ripped shorts and her blond hair was braided long, hanging on her back. He was completely stunned, he had never seen Annabeth with her hair braided much less in shorts. Percy had what must have been an absolutely foolish boy grin when he said, "Braids? Shorts? Jean shorts? Who is this girlfriend you speak of?" Annabeth's face suddenly turned serious, "Is it really that bad?" She stroked her braid with her hand. Percy laughed, "No, you look beautiful!" and kissed her, he just couldn't get over that she was really there with him!

They embraced for awhile longer until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Percy turned, to find a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes and a girl with chocolate colored hair and eye's that never decided what color they were, like a kaleidoscope. The boy looked slightly uncomfortable but the girl looked like she was suppressing a smile.

"Hi, we decided it was time to introduce ourselves to Annabeth's long lost boyfriend. I'm Piper and this is…" but before the girl, Piper, could continue Percy interrupted, "Jason." The boy, Jason, nodded. "And you must be Percy."

They stood there for a while, studying each other until Piper gave an exasperated sigh. Percy looked over to see that she was rolling her eyes. She walked over to Annabeth and hooked arms, "Come on Annabeth, this conversation is WAY too complicated for me to follow." Annabeth laughed and looked at Percy, "See you later seaweed brain" And continued off with Piper.

Percy turned back to Jason. During his thinking time before Annabeth had shown up, Percy decided he would give Jason the chance to have his job as Praetor back. But just as he was clearing his throat, there was a sudden bright light. Him and Jason both covered their eyes as two forms began to appear.

Percy gaped, whether it was in horror, shock, excitement, he didn't know. Okay never mind, defiantly not horror. Percy knelt, looking back to Jason to find he had done the same. Then they both spoke at the same time, "Father."


	3. It's either me or her!

**Piper**

**Hope you guy's likes... don't forget to comment or review, i like to know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When they first got off the boat, Jason seemed uneasy. She didn't know why; he should have been happy, excited! He just got back to a place he forgot existed… his home. But when a girl with dark black hair called his name, Piper understood why.<p>

The girl must have been Reyna; Jason had told Piper about her and how she was his partner in Praetors. Although he never said anything about them being together, she suspected they had felt something… before he was taken away of course. Jason managed a nervous smile as she came up and hugged him. He quickly glanced back at Piper and when their eyes met she quickly smiled and turned away.

It was just too painful; she had liked Jason ever since she met him, and sorta thought she met him. When Jason first appeared it was on their school bus going to a field trip, the catch? Hera had messed around with the mist to make it seem like he was there all semester; to make it worse she also made it so that Piper thought he was her boyfriend. Her mother, Aphrodite the goddess of love, told her she remembered it so much more vividly because she was a daughter of Aphrodite so she was able to see possibilities.

Although she was determined to make that possibility a reality, it had proven more difficult than she thought. When she saw Annabeth run and jump into Percy's eyes she saw sheer relief evaporate from her and she couldn't help feel happy for the couple.

After the reunion's, Piper and Annabeth went back to the ship to clean up and get ready for dinner. When they got there Annabeth was the happiest Piper had ever seen her; she was humming to a song that sounded suspiciously like "We are the Champions".

"Okay, what's up?" Piper asked with a smirk painted across her face. Annabeth just smiled as she said, "He remembers me! And I haven't seen him in forever!" She continued to hum when Piper asked another question, "So what's with the humming? What song is that?" A laugh excaped from Annabeth's mouth.

"Do you remember the titan war, well after Percy turned down immortality,"

"He turned down immortality?"

"Yeah, well anyway, me and Percy rode the elevator down and 'We are the Champions' was playing; it was also the night I became his girlfriend!" Annabeth just smiled and kept on humming, but Piper as shocked; Percy Jackson, the boy that saved Olympus, turned down immortality.

When Piper finally got a hold on her thoughts she decided it was time to dress up Annabeth, make her a little more stylish. Hey, she's a daughter of Aphrodite; she may not be as shallow and Drew, but you couldn't expect her not to be COMPLETELY unlike her mother. So there she sat, braiding Annabeth's hair while she talked to her about boys. Piper enjoyed talking to Annabeth; it was the closest she had ever had to a friend.

When she was done braiding her hair, she laid out a pair of shorts she had cut during that summer at camp half blood. "It's a good thing we're the same size or I wouldn't have anything to dress you in!" Piper also pulled out a purple camp Jupiter t-shirt and an orange tank top. She thought uniting both camp colors would be a good peace offering… sort of.

She wasn't surprised when she and Jason found Annabeth and Percy in embrace. She noticed Jason tense but the most she could do was hold in her smile. After the introduction's, Piper could practically feel the competition in the air. She tried to stay cool, but she did not want to be there when the boy's exploded like nuclear bombs!

After her and Annabeth left they headed nowhere in particular, when they bumped into Octopus, or was it Octavian? The boy wasn't very tall and was skinny with a mop of red hair, and he didn't look very happy.

"_Graecus,"_ was all he said, but Annabeth who had been in camp for just about ten years, knew what game he was playing, "Ρωμαϊκή αποβράσματα" although Piper hadn't been in camp very long, she picked up on what it meant very quickly, 'Roman scum", and tried to hold in a laugh. Unfortunately Octavian understood too and stormed off.

Piper and Annabeth broke into giggles, when suddenly there was a white flash on top of the edge where they had just left, and they saw two masculine figures and they could just make out Jason and Percy on their knees.


	4. Love from another Life!

**Okay guys, If i don't get at LEAST 10 review, i will not keep updating because i don't want to be writing if no one's reading... that just makes me sad! :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo was overwhelmed, so many fine looking ladies but he couldn't make a move, literally he couldn't move. His eyes were glued to an African American girl with long curly chocolate hair and golden eyes. The weird thing was she was staring at him too; for some reason he felt he knew her, some part of his soul knew her. <em>No, that's crazy man! You couldn't know her, you just got here; how could you know a roman half-blood?<em> But he felt a tug in his heart, pulling towards her.

Before he could give into the feeling he quickly looked away and announced, " Hey everybody," trying to sound as non-chalant as he was trying to feel, " I'm am Leo, the supreme commander of the _Argo II, _man I love saying that, and son of Hephaestus!" Annabeth stepped up and whispered something in his ear, "Or Vulcan… whatever! And I brought a long lost friend, Jason Grace, in exchange for Percy Jackson!" Annabeth punched him in the shoulder and he just grinned.

A boy stepped forward with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes. He starred strait at Annabeth, and he seemed very serious, "May the reunions, begin" He said with a look of dread, confusion and worry in his eyes. _He must be Percy Jackson,_ Leo thought, as he watched the boy, Percy call out Annabeth's name and her leap into his arms. He found himself looking to the same spot once more, to the same girl. She seemed to be the only one out of 4000 people to stand still and it made her stick out. It didn't matter how many times he tried he couldn't pull his gaze away from her.

A boy who had been talking to Jason turned back to the girl, like he was asking her if she was okay. She nodded absently but wouldn't take her vision from him either. The boy was tall and buff, on the body but his face ruined the whole picture. He looked like a baby who had gone on steroid pills. Leo would have laughed except the boy was staring right at him. Some part of Leo told him that the boy was silently beckoning him forward. Leo put on what must have been a obviously fake smile, and strutted towards them.

The girl seemed to flinch away from him every time he moved. He waved when he came up to them and she shrunk back into the boy's arms.

"Hey, I'm…" Leo started, but the boy interrupted, "Leo, yeah we heard. I'm Frank and this is Hazel." The girl hesitantly looked up like she was scared he was going to smack her. "Hey," Leo replied. He felt like he needed, no DESPERATELY needed, her to like him and not be scared. Leo was about to say something else when Jason suddenly popped up in front of him "Hey Leo the ships making more sounds, you gotta check it out!" Leo nodded and waved a goodbye to Frank and Hazel. He turned around and was about to step onto the plank, he heard something that gave him a feeling, a really weird feeling.

"Sammy?" Hazel said that name, and Leo responded. He felt like that was his name, like some part of him seemed to finally be recognized! "Yeah?" He responded, but too late. The shock and horror in Hazel's eyes was enough to make him flinch back. She gasped and ran away, with Frank in hot pursuit, looking back to give Leo hateful looks!

"Man what was that? Why'd she call you Sammy? Why did you respond?" Leo was getting really annoyed being bombarded with questions. "Why does it matter man? Get off my back!" Leo left Jason with a puzzled look on his face. The truth was, he didn't even know why he responded. That part of him that had been pulled toward her told him that that was his name, Sammy Valdez. _But it couldn't be, I'm Leo, Leonardo Valdez… not Sammy!_ But he knew it was a lie, he could feel it. In his gut he could feel that some part of him WAS Sammy, and it terrified him!

When he got to the boiler room to see what was the matter, he saw that one of the tanks had over heated and one screw had melted away leaving a chunk of metal sticking out. Leo sighed and his hand lit on fire. He moved it over towards the chunk, trying to melt it back to the rest but the heat wasn't intense enough. He creased his eye brows and focused harder, so hard that he finally blacked out.

Within Leo's blackout was a dream, which was weird since usually it would just be like being swallowed into a black hole. He saw a man with curly black hair standing in a tuxedo with a joking grin, but behind that grin was a wave of nervousness; Leo knew because that was the same smile he always used when he was nervous. The man was looking down an aisle, and when Leo followed his gaze he saw a woman in a flowing white gown strolling up towards them. When she finally reached the man, a preach came out from behind a bush. _A wedding? _Leo thought why the heck was he at a wedding?

The preach smiled and said, "Do you Jocelyn Quortez, take this man to be your husband?" The woman, and with tears in her eyes responded, "I do!" He then turned to the man and asked the same question, "Do you Sammy Valdez, take the woman to be your bride?" _Hang on a minute, Sammy? _The man nodded and gave the same response the woman, Jocelyn, did. Then Jocelyn turned eyes unnaturally green and spoke in the voice he recognized all too well.

"That's right Leo Valdez. Once you were a man named Sammy, long ago in the 1940's. You were in love with a girl named Hazel. On the night of her birthday, you kissed her on the cheek and you never saw her again. I took her from you Sammy, but you can get her back; all you need to do is do what I say." Leo was so mad, "Back off Dirt Lady. We're coming to get you and when we do you're going to pay for WRECKING my life! GET OUT OF MY BLACKOUT!" With that he threw a fire ball strait at Jocelyn/Gaea's face, but before she left she gave a creepy smile, "You'll regret that decision, and you'll never get back what you had; I'll make sure of that!"

Leo woke up in a cold sweat lying on a bed. "Damn, she can even find me in the air!" He then noticed a familiar figure sitting in a chair in the corner, "Hazel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, If i don't get at LEAST 10 review, i will not keep updating because i don't want to be writing if no one's reading... that just makes me sad! :( Next POV is Jason, so you better review, review, review or you won't know whats up with the "Father?" or "Hazel?" things! :~P<br>**

↓← **Right Here!  
><strong>


	5. Understanding or Love?

**If your reading this than it means I'm happy with the reviews! so forget the whole, MUST COMMENT thing... BUT STILL COMMENT! LILT!:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

* * *

><p>Even before his father showed up, Jason was having a messed up confusing day. He was stuck between two girls he loved. He didn't remember how much he cared about Reyna, but he knew he needed to make a decision soon because the look of pain and loss that registered on Piper's face when Reyna hugged him was too much to take… he couldn't take it. He was glad when Reyna was too busy explaining to Percy's mortal parents about the rules to live in the city to actually notice him leave.<p>

He ran into Piper, who was in some sort of hurry. When she bumped into him her smile wavered but she quickly recovered to what an acquaintance would have saw a normal smile but Jason saw behind her beauty and confidence and saw the pain and agony it was causing her just to look at him. Jason felt like a monster.

"Hey Jason," Piper said. She put her charm speak hard and heavy into those two words, trying to convince Jason she was okay. "Listen Piper we need to talk," Jason said. He felt super awkward saying it but he knew it was true and so did Piper. "Sure, I was just about to go meet Percy; we can talk on the way." She eased by him and continued to walk.

_Man, she's good!_ Jason thought, _you would almost think she wasn't upset!_ After this thought he realized she was already a good ten strides away. He quickly turned and jogged to catch up with her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Piper asked, but Jason knew she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. The only problem was, he didn't know what to say; _Piper I choose you?_ No he couldn't say that, he wasn't sure about Reyna quite yet. _Piper I'm sorry I hurt you?_ No she would laugh and pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. Finally he knew what to say.

"Piper, my life's really complicated right now and I don't really know what to do. My memory isn't completely restored, and within those missing memories are certain feelings about… about my life." Piper looked over, reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I can't pretend to understand Jason, and I doubt I ever will, but I'll always, ALWAYS, be here for you. Your having a tough time and I'm not going to pressure you into your decisions… but I am sure about certain feeling about my life!" She let go of his hand and they walked in silence. It felt awkward yet comforting at the same time.

There was something about Piper that Jason loved. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she was beautiful… but unlike her siblings, she liked to get in on the fights. When they were fighting the giant to save her dad, she was gracious and charming yet deadly. She would sweetly smile at the earthborn and while they starred in awe, as she chopped them to pieces.

But Reyna was different. He had known her the longest and she was one of his closest friends. She was dangerous but you could tell just by looking at her, and she radiated power and understood the pressure of being in charge. Why was it so hard to pick? He said there names over and over again hoping for some sort of connection, but he never got one.

Jason and Piper finally reached Annabeth and Percy, but they caught them in embrace. Jason felt awkward and like he shouldn't be there. When Jason cleared his throat he was almost knocked over with surprise. Percy turned to look at him, and in his eyes Jason saw himself. No, not his reflection but he could see that Percy was a lot like him; not just on the outside, but on the inside too.

Percy must have noticed the same thing because they just stood there and starred at each other. Finally Piper and Annabeth left and Percy seemed to be about to say something when the air between them began to shimmer. When Jason looked back up and saw Zeus.

"Father?" he asked. He knew that he had never once been visited by his father. Percy said the same thing but not as much of a question and more of a statement.

"What kind of trickery is this brother? Where are we?" Zeus demanded. The other god who was standing beside him wore Bermuda shorts and smelled of the sea. Poseidon.

"I understand, Lord Zeus, you have banned contact with our children but I believe we should at least wish our only son's good luck!" Zeus seemed to just notice Jason and motioned for him to rise. Poseidon looked at Percy and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good job Perseus! That bargain with Phineas… brilliant; although it was a little risky, even for you." Percy and his father were so welcoming to each other where Jason and Zeus just stood there awkwardly. Finally Zeus spoke up, "That was very brave of you, fighting that giant. You did well… like usual!" Jason wasn't sure but he thought he heard a bit of pride in his father's voice. Jason nodded his head quickly and looked down. Poseidon spoke up once again, but not just to Percy this time.

"But we have not come here just to congratulate you on combining, successfully, the camps; but also to warn you! There is something that is going on between all of you that Gaea is counting on to tear you all apart… temptation. You must avoid it or she will succeed and all will be lost! Beware my son and nephew, things will get bloody." With that the gods left and right when Piper and Annabeth showed up. Annabeth had knife in hand while Piper had her… boot? Beautiful, just beautiful.

"What was that? We saw a light and heard talking and…" She stopped when she saw Percy's face. This time in a more demanding tone she said, "Percy… what's going on?"


	6. A PERSONAL prophecy delivery!

**Hey, hope you guys like, do NOT forget to review and all that blah blah blah... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

* * *

><p>From when he stepped off the boat until he introduced himself as Leo, Hazel was positive he was Sammy; her unofficial boyfriend from the 1940's. So when she called his name and he responded it wasn't necessarily shock but pain that flooded through her. She knew Frank was mad at Leo, she presumed it was because he was at camp and was causing Hazel pain. Emotions coursed through her as she ran like adrenaline. <em>He IS Sammy; he admitted it… the dreams have been right! <em>

She didn't know whether she should be happy, shocked or scared. She was happy he was Sammy; she was shocked he admitted it and was just plain out scared that the dreams were right. During these weird dreams, she had a prophecy, that was confusing and talked things that could easily go two ways;

_Love brought back from the dead,_

_Worry between friends,_

_Danger brought by secrets never said,_

_Through the air she sends,_

_The doom of heroes,_

_Never saved,_

_The one of Pluto's,_

_The road to doom already paved,_

_Hope only brought by the one of the sea,_

_And the one of the sky,_

_And peace brought through the death of three._

She didn't know what it meant and didn't know much about prophecies, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Octavian about her little 'Predicament'. When she finally stopped running she found herself in front of Arion's horse stable. He looked up and his eyes calmed her down. _Beautiful eyes… beautiful eyes, beautiful horse… beautiful horse!_ She started randomly naming beautiful things in her life when she said something that surprised her, _Beautiful Frank… beautiful Frank!_

At that statement she started laughing and wasn't at all startled when she turned around to see Frank. She ran up and hugged him, still laughing but it sure as hell didn't help the look of confusion on his face! Before he could say anything Jason came running up. _Yeah,_ she thought,_ you were missed but it was a whole lot more private before he returned._ She put on a smile trying to hold back her laughs and managed, " Hey what up Jason?"

"Hazel, you have to come quick… Leo passed out in the boiler room!" Hazel felt the light bubbliness that had been floating around her chest instantly. Before she could answer, Frank said something instead sounding more irritated than she had ever heard. "And why do you need Hazel? She isn't specialized in healing!" She started to feel really light headed, but she knew she had to go see him!

"Well, what happened with her and Leo I thought it would be best if she went and saw him! I mean…" Hazel never heard what he was about to say, since she was already out of the stables sprinting as fast as she could to the boat.

He really did remind her of Sammy. One time on one of their horse rides, Sammy had fallen asleep under an apple tree. She could see the resemblance in the way they slept. How his chest would rise slowly than come back down half way and raise again. The way he seemed to snore threw his nose. She sat in the chair across from his bed in a corner for what seemed like hours… but she didn't mind; she needed to catch up on her thinking anyway. So she started thinking about the prophecy;

_Love brought back from the dead,_ she was pretty sure that meant Sammy/Leo.

_Worry between friends,_ maybe it meant the worry and pressure about the camp not getting along… but she wasn't sure.

_Danger brought by secrets never said,_ she had no clue what this meant but she had a feeling it had to do with her curse.

_Through the air she sends, _Hazel was pretty sure "She" was Gaea but it seemed she wasn't sure of anything!

_The doom of heroes, _Hazel didn't like the sound of that, it scared her!

_Never saved, _Never saved, by what… from what?

_The one of Pluto's, _Hazel had deeply thought of this one... her or Nico?

_The road to doom already paved, _She thought this one meant that destiny was already made, but for half bloods… or Gaea?

_Hope only brought by the one of the sea,_ She was positive this meant Percy.

_And the one of the sky,_ Just like she was positive this one was of Jason.

_And peace brought through the death of three. _But this sentence bothered her the most… they were all her friends, she didn't want to lose any of them… especially not Sammy; not again!

She sat there for a long while just staring at someone she had thought she lost. When his eyebrows would crinkle to show confusion she would smile to herself. He finally woke up several hours later, but Hazel was surprised since she was so deep in thought it only felt like a few minutes.

"Damn, she can even find me in the air!" Leo exclaimed in a annoyed manner that made Hazel want to giggle; but she couldn't because like usual whenever she saw him he just froze. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Leo seemed to notice her, and he called out her name, "Hazel?"

Hazel nodded and then realized he probably couldn't see her very well so she gathered up all her courage and spoke up, "Hey Leo, How are you feeling?" She knew she probably sounded timid and scared but she continued to smile and slowly got up and walked to his bed. Hazel gingerly sat at the edge of his bed. Leo just stared at her and she started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"How long have I been out?" Leo asked. Hazel smiled and looked down at her watch, "Well, it only seemed like a few minutes but in truth you were out for about… 5 hours!" Hazel looked back up from her watch and met Leo's eyes then she noticed he had an eyebrow raised. "And just what were you thinking about to make time go by so fast? Me, perhaps?" Hazel felt her face reddened instantly and was about to defend herself when Leo laughed and tried to get up. "I was just joking. Hey, help me up will ya? I feel like an old man just sitting in this bed!"

Hazel helped him out of bed, but then he insisted on going outside. "No Leo, you'll get dizzy and the will be too much!" But it didn't matter how many times Hazel said it, he just shrugged it off and get on walking. She felt strange with his arm draped around her shoulders, even if it was just for balance and stability.

Leo seemed to be hesitant to ask a question, but he finally seemed to get the courage when they boarded the deck. "Hazel, do you… do you know me?" Hazel held her breath she didn't know what to say; should she tell him the truth and creep him out, or should she simply lie and say she only knew one Greek and that was Percy. But it turned out she didn't have to; after hazel stood silent for a while Leo continued, "Because I feel like I know you, I don't know how but it seems some part of me, some part of my soul, knows you." Leo's eyes bore deep into her own and she knew that she had to tell the truth.

"I-I knew a boy that looked and acted a lot like you in every aspect… his name was Sammy." Leo nodded and asked another question, "That's what you called me, Sammy, and I responded." Hazel nodded as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "What-what happened to him?" Leo asked.

Hazel looked deep into his eyes and knew she had to tell him, "He died… 50 years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>K so tell me what you think, do you think hazel should have told him? Should Leo laugh and go "Yeah right"? What did ya think of the prophecy? DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**_Jacksonluver101_**


	7. Resisting Temptation

**k, so tell me what you think cause i have no clue since i can't read it from a critics perspective so... you guys are my critics. Luv ya guys, don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy fell right to his knees as soon as Poseidon left. No, his father couldn't mean that, it couldn't have been Gaea. But the more he thought it the more he realized it was something Gaea WOULD do.<p>

"What was that? We saw a light and heard talking and… Percy… what's going on?" Annabeth spoke suddenly very demanding, but Percy just couldn't talk so he just sat there and let Jason do the talking. But the next thing Percy knew, Annabeth was there beside him, but not trying to comfort him; she had the same expression he had. And then suddenly she started crying.

That snapped him out of his shock right away. Ever since Percy had met Annabeth he had always been really protective of her, but since he just got her back, Percy wasn't ready to hear her sad; they were supposed to have happy since they just found each other. _It isn't fair!_ He thought,_ we're supposed to have a happy ending, live old and love each other for all eternity not die on some stupid quest._ If it wasn't for Annabeth crying in his arms, Percy was sure he would have let out a scream of annoyance.

"We'll leave you guys alone… it was nice to meet you Percy!" Piper gave a sweet sad smile and linked her arm through Jason's as they walked away.

Percy didn't have all his memories back, but sitting there with Annabeth in his arms crying, he was pretty sure it wasn't the first time. They just laid there for what seemed like forever but Percy didn't mind; he needed to be there for her, for his Annabeth. They were still there when the sun set and not long after that it started raining although with his powers, Percy was able to keep himself and Annabeth dry. Percy sat there through diner, since he knew he couldn't face anyone at the moment.

"_Percy, you know what I can offer you."_ _ The voice was defiantly a female, but it was sweet and persuading he felt like all it could speak was the truth. "You trust me don't you?" Percy started nodding furiously, "Of course!" He felt the need to please the woman of silk voice. The woman smiled, she had beautiful blue hair and stunning Blue eyes, and she gave a sweeping motion but instead of sweeping an image away, an image appeared. There sat a man with spike black hair and electrifying green eyes. Beside the man sat a woman with long Blonde hair and Grey eyes. Percy knew immediately it was him and Annabeth, but in Annabeth's arms was a small child with Grey eyes and Spike black hair. The older Percy and Annabeth stared at a beautiful sea view, where Percy knew he would have loved to live. Behind them sat a large house that only Annabeth could have designed; it seemed to have a piece of her tied to it. When the woman blew the picture away, Percy let out a whimper; he didn't want it to end. The woman smiled again, "You could have it all, and I could give it to you. When the time comes I will tell you what to do."_

Percy shook his head; he had relived that dream too many times. When he looked back up at the sky, he knew that he and Annabeth should head back to the ship. The sky had cleared up and they were completely dry, but when he looked down at Annabeth who was sleeping, Percy knew he didn't want to wake her, so he picked her up and they headed off.

Annabeth was surprisingly light, and Percy couldn't help but laugh when she adjusted herself more comfortably in his arms, snuggling her head into his chest while still sleeping. It took several minutes, but they finally reached the boat. Leo had made it extravagant, with the beautiful Greek designs but he was also careful to put in some roman designs too. He had also made separate rooms for every companion for the quest.

Percy wasn't a stranger to sleeping with Annabeth, **(Not that way)**, so he gently laid her down on her bed and snuggled next beside her. And, like usual, it helped keep the nightmares away.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth woke up to find Percy pressed to her side. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him, and breathed in deeply; she really couldn't get enough of his smell. She laid there for around half an hour until he started to stir; she slowly turned to face him, careful not to rouse him completely. In two minutes time, his eyes fluttered open and found hers. She smiled and pushed hard against him, as they lay there for a while until they heard the breakfast dong.<p>

Percy headed off to his Praetor's cabin to get changed after giving Annabeth a kiss. She stood there for a while with the feel and taste of his lips against hers.

"Come on Annabeth, we only have a short breakfast until we head off for a senate meeting, can't you get dressed any faster?" Annabeth looked up to find Piper with her arms crossed leaning on the door frame. Annabeth smiled, "Yeah just give me one second Piper, I'll be right there."

Annabeth was just pulling her hair into a ponytail when Poseidon's warning resurfaced itself in her thoughts.

"…Gaea is counting on to tear you all apart… temptation. You must avoid it or she will succeed and all will be lost!' And Annabeth had a starting suspicion she knew what Poseidon was talking about. Suddenly, her dream came back; the dream she had initially thought was perfect but saw behind the mist, the only thing was she always knew it was Gaea!

'_Hello child,' Gaea said, but she was beautiful with a long light brown silk dress against her DARK skin, she was just plain beautiful! 'I am Gaea, creator of all life and if I created life then you know you can trust me; I must tell you something you must never tell anyone!' Annabeth nodded ferociously, wanting herself and this woman to be allies. The woman nodded with approval and smiled. 'Annabeth dear, all you need to do is do what I say and it will all be yours.' As she finished the last part a scene appeared before her eyes; There was a large ocean view she knew Percy would love and behind a couple, who she recognized as her Percy and what must have been their child, was a beautiful house. Annabeth gasped as she remembered it as the house she had specially designed, when her, Percy and Grover were stuck at the Lotus Casino. She swore she would live in that when she grew older, then suddenly the couple started talking;_

"_Annabeth, just imagine if we hadn't defeated Gaea we wouldn't have any of this." The older version of Percy motioned to the sea, then with a smile that Annabeth had never seen on his face ever before, he motioned down to the child. Annabeth leaned over the child and saw a necklace with a name imprinted on it; Evadyne! Annabeth gasped, that was the name she had always loved. Then it came back to her… __**Hang on… defeated Gaea?**__ The woman reappeared and smiled but it wavered and Annabeth realized that Annabeth wasn't supposed to see that last part. 'I'll think about it,' Annabeth responded as Gaea nodded and finished the dream._

Once again, for the second time in two days, Percy found Annabeth in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>K so once again R&amp;R you REALLY need to because if you don't i won't get better! :( oh and hey just question, what are your inputs on the name Evadyne? Say it with me E-va-deen that's how you say it so yeah... REVIEW! I don't want to have to kill anyone so yeah HURRY! ;)<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Jacksonluver101**


	8. I Swear! What No!

**Oh, My Gods! Sorry for the short chapter, but i hope ****you like! R&R! PLEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!**_  
><em>

**Thx! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frank<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Who did this guy think he was?<em> Frank had spent like four freaking months crushing on Hazel, and when she just starts showing some signs of liking him too, Leo shows up! Frank wanted to strangle the guy just for causing Hazel pain, but he knew Hazel would never forgive him.

Then the guy answers to 'Sammy' and Hazel cracks almost completely letting her secret out. This did not help Franks respect for the guy. While Frank was running after Hazel he started thinking, about his dream.

"_Frank," it was his mom. Frank was so surprised he almost passed out from lack of oxygen except… this was a dream. "Frank, I love you but you need to listen! There is a great risk you need to take for me! I can come back to you if you do!" That was extremely tempting all on it's own, but the next offer was just impossible to resist. "Think, Frank; you could have me, Hazel and you wouldn't have to worry about your stick!" Frank fell to his knees crying like a child, "Yes mom, anything!" His mom nodded with satisfaction, "Kill Leo," Just those two words struck not only fear but anticipation into his heart. Then he realized something, "Hazel would hate me, I wouldn't have her!" His mom smiled sadly as if she didn't want to be there talking to him, like it was forced against her will. "No, Leo is just a distraction." Frank nodded; suddenly everything his mom said made sense. "Swear to me Frank, on the River Styx, that you will do what I ask. Frank hesitated, but when he looked up at the woman he had lost only several months before he collapsed, "I Frank Zang, swear on the River Styx. To do the right thing, and obtain what it is you offer." At first the woman seemed happy, then in a voice he didn't recognize she began to shriek, "No, no Frank that's…" And the dream ended._

* * *

><p><em><em>**What do you think his 'mom' freaked about? if you know R&R and i'll tell you pm if your right! luv you guys!  
><strong>

**xoxoxoxxoxo!  
><strong>

**Sincerely,  
><strong>

**Jacksonluver101  
><strong>


End file.
